Autumn Breeze
by J4yd3n
Summary: EDIT! Karkat Vantas is in his last year of Troll Highschool. His life is turned upside-down when he meets Sollux Captor. You think this is your common fairy-tail? Well maybe, but KK has a secret one that could prevent him from ever being with Sollux? Confused yet? Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

Chapter song: Turn On Billie By The Peirces

This is a Alternate universe fanfic where they have never met the Beta kids and life here is more like on Earth.

Please message/PM me if you have any questions or requests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDuoSo lluxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Chapter i.

The honey coloured autumn leaves rustled as the wind blew through the treetops. The cool evening breeze was soothing against Karkat Vantas's slate gray skin, it toyed with his ebony hair and calmed him somewhat. Karkat shivered and drew up the collar of his black hoodie, said hoodie was decorated with his signature cancer sign. A pair of gray skinny jeans and converse completed his look. Though it wasn't the most cold-resistant thing in his closet he figured it wouldn't matter since all his classes were to be indoors. It wasn't until he arrived at the study hall he remembered that his science teacher was giving a lecture on eco systems outside. Cure his forgetfulness! Instead he spent the night watching _Pretty in pink_. ah yes ,the classic 1986 Romdramcom. Molly Ringwald had it easy. Boys just threw themselves at her feet. For Karkat love decided it would skip his bus stop time and time again. He was a fairly attractive seventeen year old the only problem was his height. How he hated his height with a passion.

"Hath he tharted yet?" A lisping voice asked, partially out of breath.

Karkat looked to his right where a rather tall older troll had jogged up beside him. He recognized him. Sollux Captor, he was a senior like Karkat but only because he had stayed another year for tech. If geniuses existed- this guy was the real deal. Karkat shook his head. "No." Sollux gave a sigh of relief and slowed down to the younger's pace. Sollux was a rather attractive guy he stood at six feet or so in comparison to himself. His shin was more of an ashy gray with spiky midnight hair. He was clad in jeans, a blue sweater and a black blazer. The only odd thing about him was his eyes. Heterochromia orbs were not unheard of but being one actually being red? Now that was something. Needless to say Sollux was actually quite bashful and embarrassed by his eyes and had prescription glasses to match the oddness of his eye color. The two of them were trailing far back in the line, the sound of the leaves crunching under their feet. "You're KK, aren't you?" Sollux asked, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag. Karkat looked at him odd. _KK? _It was soon clear that the Psiioniic needed to explain. "I was refuring to the double K in your name. My appologith, I do it do everyone, as a kid not only did I have a lithp but a Gog-awful thutter ath well. Tho I often jutht thaid their firtht annealth or letter." In taking a breath he continued and Karkat found himself listening. To someone else they'd probably just ignore the guy and nod when asked but no. There was something oddly captivating about this young troll. A certain quality with, what's the word- charisma if you will. And that lisp was kind of cute not that Karkat would admit it.

"Good Gog, how long does he intend to keep us out here?"

Karkat huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Since this class was just before lunch it was the longest. It was bad enough it was a Thursday classes ran long. Sollux let out a low chuckle as he checked his watch. "It'th only been fifteen minuth, KK. We've thill got about an hour left." A look of horror crossed Karkat's face as he repressed a curse most foul. "Stupid science. Stupid teacher. Stupid life." He mumbled under his breath. Sollux raised an eyebrow, pushing up his '3D glasses', "I underthand my company ith not the betht but no never to be cruel about it." He said in a joking manor. Weird. It was a terrible joke. One of the worst Karkat had ever heard yet… he laughed hysterically.

What was this feeling in his chest? It was odd like Karkat was drowning but in a good way. If that made any sense which it probably didn't. Karkat had turned his attention to the ground when a bright flash made him look back up. It was Sollux and he was in possession of a Nikon camera, scrolling through the photos on the screen. "Did… you just take a picture of me?"

The troll nodded.

"I love to take nature phototh, but mothtly anything I find beautiful in general."

A faintly blush dusted Karkat's cheeks as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." He began to hymn. It was a pleasant little tune.

_Beautiful, huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I took people my reviews' advice and edited things.

Please review, follow and fav.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Homestuck it is owned by Andrew Hussie.

Special thanks to my followers:

FrollickingKnighticorn

GemiJude

MuffinWedge

SkywardTrilogy

Stray Flower

glorifiedDeath

poptartlover7478

Song (Please listen to this song) I Will Possess Your Heart By Death Cab For Cutie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DuoSolluxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

The cool wind nipped at the exposed skin of Karkat Vantas' neck. He shivered and folded his arms stiffly, wishing he had brought something thicker than his simple wool hoodie. In truth-Karkat loved autumn. He loved the pleasant feels it brought, the faint scent of cinnamon carried by the same wind that tussled his hair. Though he wasn't exactly fond of the cold that the season bring he didn't care because of a faint flicker of warmth in his chest. Discreetly the cancer stole a glance at the older male strolling along side him. Sollux Captor. A yellowblood with heterochromia eyes and a charming personality. Matesprit worthy.

Not that Karkat was thinking about that! A light coat of blush dusted his gray tinted skin.

It was very visible as one of the darkest blood colours. He in took a few sharp breaths, his heart was beating extensively too fast for comfort and now pounded in his ears like a drum. In an attempt to calm himself down he curled his fingers around the trim of his over sized sleeves he often did this as a child but now it lacked the tears that usually followed. Karkat's blood pooled orbs wandered from the sneakers on his feet to the much taller troll by the name of Sollux Captor. _Dear Gog that name…_ Karkat wasn't much for science but he enjoyed Astrology and remembered how 'Sollux' was the English translation of the Latin star name in the Gemini constellation. In a poetic way it suited him with his spiky midnight hair and mystic eyes. Mystic… that wasn't a word you often would use but for Sollux it was perfect. "May I-uh, see it?"

'It' referring to the photo taken just moments ago by none other than Sollux. The picture was that of Karkat and as someone who would constantly obsess over his appearance he was eager to see it. Sollux looked up and smiled, handing over the device. "Of courth KK, after all- you are my thubject." A blush bled through his usual dark complexion . Upon looking at the photo he was caught between joy and embarrassment. It was Karkat (Of course) but he looked different with that rather large hoodie on him. In fact from the angle the shot was taken it seemed as though the trim was touching his knees. His hair was like a curtain around his face as the wind blew the same blush was visible and stained his features. It looked as though he were a flat-chested female!

"I-I look like a girl." He commented with a pout, the tip of his nose twitching slightly almost like a cat. Sollux noticed this and shrugged at the review. "Well I think you look very cute, KK." He joked. Karkat's mouth was a gap in horror. "SOLLUX CAPTOR HOW DARE-" His arms folded themselves neatly across his chest. "Stupid. Stupid…" He continued his mumbling rant, Sollux on the other hand, claimed the moment and took yet another photo of the younger male. "S-Sollux could you please stop?" Karkat's face

Expression was bewildered and surprised by the small flash of light. "But you're an excellent thubject and it ith important to capture the beauty in thaid thubjet."

_Oh be still my beating heart!_ Karkat recited in his mind, unsure of exactly where that quote's origin came from. "F-fine! Keep the stupid pictures see if I care," His tone was wavering and lacked his usual spunk.. "Mr. Vantas. Is there something you would like to share with the class?' All heads turned to face to two unlikely pair that stood somewhat out of place. "Well I- no sir."

Sollux's smile faded. He hadn't meant to cause his new friend any inconvenience. "Good. Now make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher spoke in a somewhat superior tone. _A filthy redblood in my class._ It was disgust. Call it racism to the one who bleeds crimson but he was not alone many who were educated in the war many years ago were familiar that it was they whom had pulled the trigger. More often than not did the teachers turn their cheek to Karkat's constant abuse in school. The class continued. "Thorry KK. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Nawh, it's okay."

"Damn am I glad this class is over!" Karkat practically cheered as he and Sollux walked down the hall to the lunchroom. He had learned that Sollux had lunch a different period than he did and this was his free period. "Hey Sollux, why are you still hanging around me? Not that I'm complaining." Sollux shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "You're interthting and ath I thaid-"

"I'm your subject, right. But I don't know what that means."

"Do you play an inthrument?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah the clarinet, why? Don't diss it I picked it when I was younger." Sollux just waved his hand as if to say. 'I'm okay with it' and continued.

"Ith what inthpireth you KK. You. Are. My. Muse."

* * *

I truly am sorry for these short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Homestuck it is owned by Andrew Hussie.

Note: In the second chapter I spelled muse as normal for a reason it will be spelled that way for the remainder of the series.

Quote:

Though the snake and the cow drink from the same lake, the water that the cow drinks becomes milk and the water the snake drinks becomes venom.

Chapter song: Sex On The Radio By Good Charlotte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD uoSolluxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karkat collapsed back in his chair with a comfortable sigh. Sollux joined him, his bangs falling neatly across his forehead. A small smile lingered on his lips as he unwrapped the tinfoil covering his sandwich.

_Sollux Captor_…

That name would be forever burned in his thinkpan. "Hey Karbro." A very chill, mellow voice greeted as he sat down next to Karkat. "Who's this motherfucker?" Gamzee Makara asked. It was his usual phrase to address people by, everyone one knew and no dared correct the Juggalo in fear he would tear their thinkpan off. And Karkat was in too good a mood to bother stating just how annoying it was to hear the slight natural drunken slur. He'd grown used to it and had come to know Gamzee as a most loyal friend but let's just say if he walked into your classroom with ICP styled makeup you wouldn't exactly think him Joe-Cool-Of-The-School, would you? No. I suppose not. But when Gamzee wasn't smoking crack or shooting himself up with morphine he could be quite the decent fellow it's a shame he was high twenty-four seven but there was a rumour that it's because of his medication he takes for his disorder. With vibrant royal purple eyes the Juggalo stared, almost into Sollux's core, studying him, observing like the Mirthful Messiahs he whorshiped- he was judging him.

A worried look crossed Karkat's face and Sollux saw this it was saying 'Dear Gog, be careful' and the heterochromia eyed Gemini took heed in that warning. Smiling he extended a hand out to the raven haired clown. "Nice to meet you, Gamzee correct? My name is Thollux Captor." The air was thick as if a thick coat of smog had filled the lunchroom and seeped it's way into the lungs of the students. Cautiously Gamzee extended his own hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, _Sol-bro_. 'S right I'm Gamzee I'm a friend of Karbro here." It was unclear whether the younger troll did think Sollux as safe yet but by the way he drew out _'Karbro'_ he was clearly making a point. Sollux rested his head on his knuckle, a considerate look on his attractive features. "Oh? So you've known him long?" Maybe it wasn't apparent to Gamzee but it was obvious that the soon to be collage student was riding the conversation like a wave or hoofbeast. "Yeah actually I have motherfucker. We've been friends since 'bout fifth grade. Oh that's reminds me, Kar, the Mirthful Messiahs have been speaking to me again and they were telling this brother-" He pointed to himself before continuing. "Is low on miracles and that I need to spread the love all up in the-"

Okay now both the Cancer and the Gemini were just plain lost. For the remainder of the lunch hour Gamzee told the two of the (Drug-induced vision) he had. Mostly concerning rainbows and Karkat's need of religion. Karkat could only say this- it was never dull. "Oh Gamzee, why do you always have to bring Karkitty into your err- dreams?" Nepeta, a friend of Gamzee and Karkat's asked, taking a seat across from the two. He's just managed to catch up to them considering her lunch period overlap with the remaining few minutes they had. She could be considered cute with her pixie-like appearance, youthful appearance and personality to match, chocolate hair and signature 'Neko-cap'. "For the last time Nep-e-ta, they are visions. Motherfucking visions and it's not up to me it's like… a message telling me to cough up some of my heart, decect it and give some love and friendship to you." Karkat wrinkled his nose and pushed his tuna sandwich away. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry.

"I am so sorry about my friends…" A crimson blush touched Karkat's cheeks as he walked side by side with his newfound friend. "No, it's alright actually it was quite amuthing. Relaxing in comparithon to my family." Sollux's hands were clasped behind his back as he stared down at Karkat. "Really? Wow and here I thought I was special." The Cancer allowed a small laugh to escape parted lips. "No Karkat, you are thpecial enough." He swung an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Why do keep saying stuff like that? It's so weird…" But in truth Karkat wanted to stand on his toes and plant one right on the mouth of-

"Because you're my muse, have many timth do I have to thay it?"

'Yeah,Yeah inspiration and what not but I still. Don't. ."

Karkat was in shock when Sollux leaned close, his lips just inches from his own.

* * *

I thank you guys for all the comments and complements I've been getting on FaceBook.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Homestuck, it is owned by Andrew Hussie.

Chapter song: Girls Don't Like Boys- Good Charlotte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD uoSolluxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Karkat clutched the pillow against his chest and tried his best to steady his breathing. School had ended three hours ago and still, his heart was pounding.

_It all happened so fast that the young Cancer couldn't process his thoughts nor actions. All he could focuse on were the fabulous eyes that stared back into my own. One a miraculous red and the other a deep mystic blue. The daily school ruckus, hussle and bussle faded to silence all that remained was the rhythmic beating of Karkat's heart. Never had he felt the sensation of being in love. Sure he'd had a crush on a few singers and actors but never true love. That feeling when your heart begins it's escapade to escape the prison to haven-your love. The stutter you never knew you had when they speak to you. The dryness in your protein chute when you attempt to talk but nothing comes out. That nervousness and clumsiness that follow their appearance.. Which is odd because you are a very calm and composed person. Sollux's lips curved into a sly smile yet it was inviting and dangerous like a sin but he couldn't resist. Just barely an inch apart yet still so far. Hot breath tickled his nose. How Gog why am I so short? Karkat thought to himself. Clearly the milk he drinks is evaporating before it can reach his tongue because he wasn't getting any taller. Karkat's sneakers squeaked against the tile marble floor as he stood on his tip toes. Even doing that he could still only reach the Psiioniic's chin. A low chuckle came from the yellowblood's lips, he leaned down to Karkat's height and make him blush crimson in embarrassment. Closing his eyes, Karkat waited for what was to come. Sollux sensed the troll's uneasiness and decided not to keep the young troll in suspense. His lips mated themselves with his. Oh Jegus it was bliss. Like heaven but better was this wrong? No. In fact most trolls chose the same sex to be their matesprites it wasn't at all a surprise but something about this was odd. Karkat didn't think to much about it. The soft kiss placed on his virgin lips made his heart do a flip-no his heart raided all the trampoline stores and completed in the trampoline-marathon. Blood coloured pools fluttered open as he came to his senses. Sollux smirked into the kiss, his left hand firmly on the redblood's hip. Karkat immediately snapped out of his daze and jerked away, his hand flew to his mouth almost in horror; Sollux's expression was nothing short of confusion. Had he come on to strong? He must have because he could have sworn those were tears in Karkat's eyes. "KK? Are you-"_

_The redblood wouldn't let his new… whatever he was finish before he dashed off to his next class._

"So stupid!" Karkat hit himself in the face with his pillow. He was currently sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling while _Grease_ played on his bedroom TV. He felt envious of Danny. He didn't have to worry about what his family would do if they found out he had kissed a yellowblood. It wasn't neassiarly a bad thing but Karkat's stomach did a flop at the very thought of introducing Sollux to his family. Poor Sollux. He would die by having his head talked off by Kankri the poor bastard. A soft knock came from the door causing Karkat groan rather irritably. _Speak of the Devil and he will appear._ "Come in."

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a talk man of nineteen with short black hair and red eyes. He was clad in a red turtleneck, tight-fitting black jeans and white socks. He could be mistaken for Karkat except for the height difference. "I am sorry, Karkat. I do not wish to disturb you but I wish to share a few words with you." Karkat glanced at the clack and gave a wistful sigh. "Okay." Kankri closed the door behind him with a faint click. He then proceeded to make his way to the office chair of Karkat's desk, before sitting he swatted at some dust on the seat of the chair (KK doubted there really was anything at all). "Karkat, perhaps this doesn't concern me but a boy called for you earlier thing evening." Sollux? Damn he had forgotten he had given the older man his number. Kankri seemed to be studying is younger brother before continuing. "He said that he wanted to speak with you about an 'incident' that happened today." Shit had he told Kankri? Kankri the crazy celibate? "An-and uh… what did he say?" The younger of the two struggled with his words. Kankri crossed his legs and furrowed his brow. "I'm not exactly sure because he didn't say but I told him you were busy. Karkat, are you in some kind of trouble?" He shook his head. "No, I'm fine just fine he uh was just worried about me because I wasn't feeling all-too well." There, that wasn't a complete lie, was it? Kankri seemed skeptical but stood , dusting off his pants. _Nancy Sue… _Karkat chuckled at his own joke which when unnoticed by his brother. "Well, I am glad to hear it. Now I also came up here to inform you that our eldest sibling will not be joining us for supper this evening." Why did Kankri always refer to their brother so formally? His name was Sign. How hard is that to say? Easier than Kankri that's for sure. "Oh. Another date?"

Kankri nodded, opening the door to return from whence he came. "Yes. Now have you finished your studies?" No reply so Kankri clicked his tongue, pressing the power button and cutting of John Travolta's beautiful voice as he sang _Sandy_ in his little pity fest at the drive-in. "Hey I was watching that you fuckass!" Kankri waved a finger at him in a scolding manor, ranting on and on about 'Triggers' and vulgar language but Karkat only turned the TV back on and shooed the Celibate out the door locking it behind him. "Karkat Vantas! Never in my life- oh goodness you're not listening are you? Never you mind, but do not expect me to tell you when supper will be done!" He then stormed off, muttering to himself about something trigger-related.

Karkat collapsed back on his bed. What was he to do about tomorrow?

"Hey mother fucker, you look like death up and bit you in the toosh." Gamzee said sympathetically as he rubbed his friend's back. "Oh but I think it did, Gamz. You know Sollux, you met him yesterday." Gamzee's painted face turned nasty as he took a seat next to Karkat and pulled out a bottle of Faygom Grape( Mmmm). "Yeah that motherfucker, sure. I could never forget a guy like that." Karkat wasn't sure if that was an insult or just plain old Gamzee's _I Spy _styled speech. "Yes well…"

"Did he do something to you, Karkbro? 'Cuz if that mother-"

Karkat shook his head. "No. He didn't do anything! In fact I did something to him." Gamzee was confused he could'nt imagine his best friend ever doing something wrong especially how Karkat was the one that picked him up off his feet when the Capricorn was lit-up. "Can you keep a secret?" Karkat asked in a hush tone. Gamzee nodded.

"I kissed him."  
Gamzee's jaw dropped and a hurt expression kissed his face. "Oh-oh. Well uh. That's something." Suddenly Karkat wished he hadn't told Gamzee. The poor Juggalo seemed so upset about the statement but why? "Yeah. I don't know what to do. I've been avoiding him all day and I know he's been trying to talk to me so-"

"Listen, brother you should stay away from this motherfucker…" Gamzee's voice was almost a scowl and Karkat felt shivers up his spine as the words drifted though his thinkpan. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

* * *

Please continue to follow this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck.

Chapter Song: All Black By Good Charlotte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

It seemed that Lady Luck was Karkat's notorious ex-girlfriend out for his soul because the hours leading up to the science rolled around quick. As it turns out science was the class in which he shared with Sollux Captor. Fishing his cellphone from his sweater pocket Karkat checked the time. The bell was just about to ring, signaling that time. "Listen, motherfucker I don't exactly trust that brother. He's a little off." Gamzee took a swig of his root beer flavored Faygo and packed up his art supplies in his duffle bag. "Why, what's so bad about him, Gamz?" He simply shrugged and wiped the charcoal soot, which he had used for his medium, on his polka dot pajama pants. "Call it a message from the messiahs or even a hunch I just don' Karbro." His Southern mannerisms were thick as he pointed a finger at his best friend's chest. "Just be motherfucking careful." As the bell rang the two turned the corner. Karkat was relieved when his friend's face lit up at the sight of his fellow troll, Tavros Nitram. The poor boy he had been in a car accident a few years back when a well-known bitch- troll by the name of Vriska Serket was speeding down the raod, chatting on her phone. Needless to say Tavros had to endure years of physical and emotional therapy. Luckily he had his best friend Gamzee by his sight who literally wouldn't leave his side the entire time. They sept hours together, rapping, helping Gamzee do his homework, the Juggalo often took his bro to places in an attempt to get him out of his comfort zone. Karkat and Nepeta would joke and say they were dating and it seemed that way considering how clingy Gamzee was. Sometimes the clown would fall asleep while the who were watching a movie and used Tavros as a human pillow. They were clearly in a relationship… now explain it to them because their heads are void of the reality. " 'sup, Tav_bro_! Ready to through some rhymes, motherfucker?" He skipped up to the Spaniard and ruffled his Mohawk before taking hold of the wheelchair's handles. "Y-yeah Gamzee. I've been practicing and I'm positive I'll be able to throw some sick fires… I think…" Tavros blushed softly. Gamzee laughed. "'Course you will, motherfucker! See ya, Karbro, just remember what I all up and said." The clown than speed them off to music class at top speed but Karkat could have sworn that he could hear Tavros cry out something like 'You're going too fast!". But maybe it was mere imagination. Now, putting some pep in his step, the Cancer trudged up the steps to the main building of the high school. Since he had all his earlier classes in the junior building he was at least relieved to have the remainder in one general area. His ebony hair fell over his eyes, nearly blocking a majority of his sight but he didn't care all he wanted to do was dig a hole and lie in it until he felt the sweet embrace of death. But first he would have to check out that new romdrom movie that was coming to theaters err- it was Safe Haven something or other. Either way it was supposed to be good. Unfortunately he didn't see the taller figure approach him from the corner. Crash!

Karkat let out a grumble as he pulled himself from the floor. He didn't have time for this. He needed to figure out how he was going to avoid Sollux-

Shit.

"Hey there, KK."

There he was. The lisping Yellowblood stood at six feet, his midnight hair naturally spiky, standing erect, his mystic heterochromia eyes hidden by duo coloured glasses. He was dressed in a yellow jacket with black sleeves (in Karkat's opinion it slightly resembled a football team's school jacket) and a shirt branded '_Skrillex'_. On his legs were a pair of black jeans and converse of the same shade. "O-oh hi um, Sollux." The younger troll's heart came to a stop at the very sight of him. _There goes my plan of avoiding him._ Why in Gog's name did all of this shit happen to him? What did he ever do to deserve- you know what, never mind. "Tho KK, howth it going, you know dodging me and all?" He asked in a cold tone. It was clear he was hurt about the events that had transpired the day before and was expecting an answer. "I haven't been dodging you Sollux. I just have been…" Dear Gog couldn't you have come up with a better excuse than that? Nope because he was more tongue tied than a cowboy's lasso. The Gemini's expression softened. "Lithen, KK, I didn't mean to do what I did yethterday…"

Karakt's head snapped up suddenly. So… he hadn't meant to kiss him? Whether he was sad or relieved he didn't know but his heart was tempted to jump off the cliff of suicide known as the liver. Sollux must have noticed the hurt expression on the boy's face and corrected himself. "No, KK I did mean to kith you jutht- I wath too forward. I thould have been more curtiouth and athked you out firtht." A crimson blush bleed through Karkat's cheeks as the awkward silence set in. Sollux was the first to speak up in a somewhat low tone. "tho you… look nice today."

Karkat was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, black My Chemical Troll Romance t-Shirt and red hoodie. "O-oh thank you, you too." He was clearly trying to fathom what just happened but couldn't form them. Sollux extended a hand to help the boy up, he graciously took it with a smile. Was… that Sollux's attempt at an alternative way to ask him on a date? Gold sprinkled itself on the Gemini's cheeks. "Tho uh, KK would you like to go on a date. With me?"

Karkat didn't know what possessed him in response to the question he let out a small 'squeak'. And nodded. "Well awthome ,tho… tonight?" Karkat nodded again still in a trance but he did, however manage to say something that made him want to smack his head into a solid metal surface. "Sure I like dates."

Sollux stiffened a laugh as he watched Karkat facepalm himself. "Sollux, please just pretend I didn't say that." He chuckled softly, fluffing the boy's hair and smiled.

"Thure thing, KK."

* * *

On to the next chapter :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

This is a chapter for Tavros and Gamzee because i love those two!

I tried to teach sign language to my mother… it… didn't end well.

It's not any specific time zone .

Chapter Song : SIGN By Brown Eyed Girls (Korean)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XDuoSolluxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"U-um Gamzee…' Tavros lightly shook his best friend's shoulder, careful not to startle him. Groaning, the Juggalo opened his royal violet eyes with a smile. "Hey, Tavbro, what up, motherfucker?" The Taurus sighed and chewed on his lower lip. "You passed out on my bed again Gamzee. No-not that I mind or anything!" He stuttered, his honey brown eyes wide as he rambled on and on. Gamzee flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling as if it had all the answers in the universe. It was a Saturday morning and Gamzee had turned up on his friend's porch again, this time, slobbering drunk with a ripped sweater and smeared face paint. Tavros, being the saint he was took the purpleblood inside, fed him and attempted to do everything he could to help the clown. "Sorry, 'bout that brother. I musta' been really up in there." Tavros had known Gamzee a long time and had grown used to his slang, Gamzee was basically saying he was intoxicated . The brownblood's brow furrowed, shifting his position on the bed. "Gamzee, you should uh-you shouldn't do all that stuff…" Gamzee's expression was utterly confused but he soon processed what he meant. "Oh no, man I'm fine. A little bit of miracles never hurt nobody." He pulled himself off the bed and fluffed his unruly hair, it framed his half-pained face perfectly and reminded Tavros of a rawrbeast(Lion). "So brother, what's for breakfast? Ya' got some Faygo?" He nodded. In fact, he had his brother pick some up yesterday in case Gamzee did happen to stop by. "Bitchtits! Hey, if ya want, motherfucker, I could make you some pancakes." Tavros smiled at the idea but he didn't exactly fancy the thought of Gamzee, who might possibly still have some 'miracles' in his system make something involving an oven. "Maybe… if we uh-have any." Gamzee beamed at the notion and helped Tavros into his chair. Tavros blushed a faint mud color. He was a little embarrassed that after all these years he still needed help and the fact he was somewhat self-conscious about his appearance. The Taurus was clothed in nothing but boxer shorts (A little too big for him) and a Maroon Troll 5 T-Shirt. It shouldn't embarrassed him since Gamzee insisted on walking around in nothing but pants or boxer 90% of the time and what positive that if he didn't conjure up the courage to tell him about it-he be walking around naked. Still…

"So, Tav-tav, what do we have here?" The clown flew to investigate the contents of the cupboards. He retrieved a box of poptarts and wriggled his eyebrows, making his friend laugh. "Hell yeah. For the miracle elixir…" He retrieved a two litre bottle from the fridge and took a sip, offering some to his friend. He shook his head and unwrapped a package of Poptarts.

Mmmmm S'mores.

"So- uh, Gamzee, what happed yesterday, you know…' Gamzee shrugged. "I guess I just felt like getting' tippsy an' whatnot, motherfucker." He seemed uncertain of his own words as he spoke and nibbled on his own poptart. Gamzee only drank when he was really upset and never had Tavros seen his friend as upset as he had now. "G-Gamzee, I know I'm not the best or talkative person but you can talk to be if you want… any time or something…" He placed a comforting hand on Gamzee's shoulder, who smiled warmly. "Thanks motherfucker. You're a good bro." H ethan did something that made the younger's heart stop. Gamzee kissed him on the forehead. Maybe it meant nothing to the Juggalo but to Tavros it meant the world. He had always had a slight flush crush on Gamzee Makara but the clown was always teasing and chasing after a certain Cancer…

Karkat Vantas.

In all honesty Tavros wanted to cry as he knew his affections would never be awknoleged by his 'brother'. The two sat in akward silence until Gamzee gave a loud 'HoNk!" Tavros cringed but giggled he loved it when Gamzee shouted out his signature phrase. "So brother, ready to throw 'round some sick rhymes?" The troll nodded eagerly as the taller of the two started off.

_Sick like fire, these raps of mine_

_hit gets real but that's all fine. Got my bro here,_

_jamin' with me spitin' out rhymes real obscene if you dare cross me you'll get a fist in your eye. Just try it! I dare you, I'll show you fucking why!_

Tavros bit his lower lips and tried his best to collaborate with Gamzee's clear talent for improv. as he was, himself random. Swallowing the lump in his protein chute he followed up.

_Check it here,_

_Tavbro here with flames so hot, firewall be breakin'_

_Snitches getting' shot. If it were up to me I'd be fly as can be but shit happens that's life. Just leave me be. Call me up we'll throw some rythmes. My will is strong just try and beat a confession out of me. I don't mean to offend I'm just tryin' to defend. Defend my bro, the Juggalo._

Gamzee chuckled and began to pond his palm in beat to what 'Phat beats be wicked all up In here.'.

_That's me, Gamzee. Motherfucking Makara._

_TerminalyCapricorn with a capital T._

_T for terrible I break the law. Many miracles, the prophets sought, to create a new, little did they know I was right in front of you. Faintpaint like a warrior, hittin' with a hangover. You trusted me with your life- big mistake bitch, now you're running for your life_

They continued on with their common hobby until they eventually ran themselves into a case of 'Rapper's block'. Gamzee laughed healthfully, fluffing Tavros' tuff of hair with a smile. "Ya' did bitchtits, bro! Way better than last time. So legit." Pride swelled up inside the boy. Gamzee complemented everybody with an optimistic flare but our shy friend here liked to think it was special- because Gamzee was special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I made up that rap on the spot… it's pretty bad but hey on the plus side their raps are supposed to be bad so I can get away with that!

But… why was Gamzee so upset… and he's flushed for Karkat?! Hmmm I sense a roller-coaster of drama. Oh… and I when to the store, (I'm in Florida right now) turns out they had JUST sold the last box of canned Faygo… so I drove to WAL-MART and got two packs. Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck

I just wanted them to go to the movies like me and my matesprite did.

So yeah, enjoy please!

Chapter Song : Dance Floor Anthemn By Good Charlotte

* * *

Chapter 7

Karkat nibbled on his lower lip as he stared at himself in the mirror. Gog he was putting too much thought into this. All around his room cloths and been tossed about. It was a Friday night in October and Karkat Vantas was going on a date. His first date with a troll had made his heart stop and pound like a drum on steroids. Smoothening out the black fabric of his Hot Troll-pick sweater, he sighed in satisfaction. That, added to his tight-fit lowriding jeans (Which he miraculously managed to squeeze into) and usual red sneakers he threw on a stripped red and black scarf. It was supposed to be chilly so he figure why not? Plus it made him look very kawaii.

"Karkat, Karkat, oh there you are." Kankri said in his usual monotone voice. "There is a man downstairs claiming to be your date. What- wait is this what that call was about yesterday? Oh goodness. I suspected as much but how could you not inform me I thought better of you." He placed his hands firmly on his hips as his lips formed a tight line. 'I also noticed he is a yellowblood. Well, good luck with that. Not that I am racist towards blood color because i am not. I just mean make such he's-you know, actually-" Karkat felt his cheeks heat up in anger. How dare Kankri say such things about Sollux! He was a perfectly fine troll but thing is Kankri Vantas so whether or not you spoke he would preach his opinion. Scoffing He grabbed his messenger bag and stormed past he celibate and hurried down the steps. There, standing in the doorway was Sollux Captor looking positively breathtaking but in Karakt's opinion the Gemini always looked that way. "Sollux, you're uh, here."

He nodded slowly. "Of courth I am. Did you think I would bail out on thith?" He chuckled. _Oh_ _Gog that laugh_. Karkat fumbled with the hem of his sweater and smiled sweetly. "N-no but you look really, really nice!" His voice was high as he stuttered. _Oh Gog why are you such an idiot?_ Sollux was dressed in jeans, a white button down with rolled up sleeves and a tuxedo vest undone he was a seductive kind of semi-casual. And of course he was sporting his '3D' glasses as Karkat had dubbed them. "Well thankth, KK. You look pretty cute, yourself." Kankri was glaring at the man from the stairwell and Karkat could see the odd look in the Gemini's expression. "Oh. This is my brother, Kankri-"

As if on cue the older Vantas called from behind. "Head of the Trigger Police club. Two years running." He said it firmly as if it was some major accomplishment or something. "Mr. Captor please be sure to have my brother home by ten o'clock precisely, won't you?" He nodded with a smile. "Of courthe." Karkat was sure if they lingered here any longer that he's die of embarrassment. Wait maybe he was dead and this was some kind of afterlife illusion? He pinked himself.

Nope.

It was real.

Sollux was real.

"Tho what do you want to do?"

The two trolls were standing outside Troll-Cinema, in the mall. The shorter male chewed on his lower lip (A habit that was hard to break) and Sollux had decided he wanted to be the one to chew on that same lip and make KK moan in pleasure. "How about a movie?" Sollux nodded, saying that that it would be a good idea. As Karkat turned to scan through the screening titles Sollux couldn't help but admire Karkat's figure. He was a short troll, curved like a female with a muffintop. And Gog that ass, it was clear the Karkat help fitting into those jeans. It soon became clear to Sollux that all the fat went straight to the Cancer's ass. He was an obvious uke. "Umm I'm not sure what to pick. Sorry I just usually watch romantic Dramas." He said in a hush voice. Sollux just shrugged, "Well do you thee anything that thrikes your fancy?"

"Safe Haven but it's okay we don't have-"

The taller troll took Karkat's hand in his and lean him to the ticket booth where he order two tickets for the eight o'clock show. Karkat couldn't help but smile like a blubbering idiot Sollux was so sweet and even let him pick the movie. "Well we have a bit of time until the thow tho ith there anything elthe you want to do?"

"I'll let you pick seeing as well, you've done nothing but what I want to do since the date started. You even let me listen to Troll Carly Ray Jepson's song: Troll Me Maybe three times! Kankri just shuts it off saying she is a woman of profanity… whatever that means." Sollux laughed. "Yeth. Your brother theemth…'

"Don't even try to sugar-coat it. He's a pain in the ass."

The two ended up visiting the arcade where Sollux proceeded to royal kick Karakt's fine, fine ass at all the games except for air hockey. They looked pretty silly being the only two young adults in the kid-infested arcade. But they didn't care, they were happy. When it came time to head to the movie the Cancer and Gemini were completely entranced by each other as if nothing else mattered. Karkat let out a small squeal when the scary parts came around, burying his face in Sollux's shoulder. He was relieved when the yellowblood did not laugh at him instead tilting the Cancer's chin up and kissed him softly, slowly yet hesitant Karkat returned the kiss. It was wasn't long and there was no lust behind it. It was comforting, as they parted Karkat tucked a few strands of hair behind his pointed ears and smiled shyly. Sollux loved how bashful the young troll was, he didn't mean to tease but it was just too adorable. Karkat also thought Sollux attractive-sexy, even but he would never say it to his face. Heck, he denied thoughts as as his own but he couldn't help but steal a glance at the Gemini. "KK, are you alright?"

Karkat realized he was staring and quickly turned back to the movie but Sollux caught him. With a low growl in his throat he daringly tested his limits and lean in to kiss the crook of his muse's neck. A sharp gasp escaped him, a hand flying to his neck. "S-Sollux! What-"

He was silenced with a kiss.

He didn't know for sure but from what little light was given…

He could have sworn KK was crying.

* * *

So guys if ya want me to continue please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Dii2claiimer Andrew Hu22iie owns Home2tuck

I'll be uploading more because I checked myself out of school.

So basically I'm not going back until next school year…

Chapter Song: Journey: (One Love) Who's Crying Now?

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"KK, I'm thorry… did I come on too throng?"

Sollux asked in a panicky manor. Karkat merely shook his head and shifted in his seat. He couldn't bear to look the older troll in the eyes. Gog , why did this always happen? "No… It has nothing to do with you…" He forced a smile, brushing ruby tears from his cheeks. "Gog, I don't know what came over me… can-can we just go?" Sollux nodded, eager to oblige his friend.

"Of courthe, KK."

Once out of the stuffy theater with it's dim lightly and musty smell the Gemini had a better view of Karkat. He was dressed in his black hoodie, striped scarf and jeans. His hair was a bit mussed up but in no way blemishing his natural beauty. "Was it thomething I did? Becathe you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." He placed a hand of comfort on Karkat's shoulder. That earned his a faint, weak smile. "I know that. Sollux, don't blame yourself. The movie- I guess just 'triggered' something. Say Kankri would say." It was a cheerful little joke and Sollux was more than happy to see the boy smiling. It was as if a great burden or cloud of guilt had lifted itself from his shoulders. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thatth good. Here you got me thinking I wath a bad date." Karkat's eyes widened in shock, how could Sollux think that? Was the Cancer really giving off that vibe? Oh Good Gog…

"Never! Actually this is the most fun I've had in months but don't tell Kankri I said that… he worked really hard on my birthday cake." He scratched the back of his head and gave a small giggle. "It was awful but I could bring myself to tell him." The taller of the two politly nodded but couldn't help but wonder what caused KK to act this way but he didn't pry. He respected KK and would do anything for his. Hell, if he could he would rid himself of his lisp. "I'm so sorry I ruined our date… i-I want to make it up to you Sollux…" Slyly the bio-glasses wearing man smiled. "Well, there is one thing that would make me the happiest troll ever." He trailed off slowly, slipping his hand into and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Would you be my boyfriend, KK?"

…

"Karkat Vantas, where in the name of Polaris have you been? I have been worrying myself to death. But I am very much glad to see that you are unharmed. How did your date go?" Karkat only stared off, as if in a daze, looking past Kankri and his oversized Charlie Brown sweater. "Karkat, oh, fine do not tell me but I-"

"He-he asked me to be his boyfriend…" His tone filled to the brim with sorrow, tears threatening his eyes. Kankri's usual stern expression turned softened. "Oh… Karkat i-I'm sorry I know you really liked him but…" Karkat brushed past him and ran up the staircase, his blood red tears nearly blinding him but he managed to tumble up the steps and lock the door. Throwing himself onto the comforter he cried.

On Monday Karkat Vantas did not return to school. He was a no-show on Tuesday as well. He didn't answer his Trollian account or text messages. Something was up.

_When Sollux asked if Karkat would be his boyfriend and uncomfortable silence drowned the two. "I-I'll think about it, Sollux. I'm sorry I just- today has been really tiring." The drive home had somehow been even more awkward and Sollux was beginning to wonder the hell was going on. So after school the Gemini planned to visit the younger boy. He knocked three times. No reply but as the Gemini opened the door to his Camaro he was almost positive he saw KK in the curtains of his bedroom window._

'_Hey, ith me, Tholluth._

_KK, lithen, if I did thomething wrong on our date- I'm thorry. If you really don't want to be my boyfriend thatth fine. Jutht call me back. I'm really worried about you. Call me pleathe."_

Karkat gave a choked sob as he hit 'replay' for the seventh time on the answering machine. He couldn't take it! He felt like the worst troll in existence and all because of his stupid blood color! Never again could he face him. A soft knock came from the opposite side of the door. It was Kankri. "Karkat… unless you find this triggering, I would very much like to speak to you. Preferably face to face. You've been in there for days and I must insist you eat something." Faintly Karkat groaned. No. No. No. He told himself over. He was in the depths of despair and frankly would rather die than emerge from his room. He had been eating in fact he'd gained a bit of carry weight from what bags of Troll-Dorito chips, Troll-Lays, Troll-Cola, (okay you get the point, basically everything is the same as it is on Earth but they thought they'd be smart and slat 'Troll' on the label. Nice try guys, we're wise to your game and we aren't interested in playing… I've seen SAW1 I know what happens!) but he still looked darn cute and it was barely noticeable. In fact most of the fat went to his ass. Sighing, Karkat stepped over the romdrom DVD cases and junk food bags to make it to the TV. On the screen Practical Magic was playing. It was one of his favorites and he intended to enjoy it no matter what the gloomy whether. He turned up the volume to its fullest so that it downed out Kankri's nagging. Karkat knew he meant well but he couldn't help but wonder what Sollux was doing at this very moment. More than once had be dialed the number, his linger quivering just above the 'Talk' button but never even brushing the surface. Sniffling he slammed down the phone with full force. He wanted to tell him the truth… what was really happening but he couldn't.

The truth wouldn't slip past his lips.

"_Karkat, please understand why it is our kind cannot become matesprites with Psionics." The Signless spoke slowly, placing a kind hand on the younger's knee. "For thousands of Sweeps we have been cursed. Whoever loves us shall die, by our hand." A Look of sympathy touched his face. It was one of sorrow. "The woman I loved…no matter how I resisted my rage took a hold of me and she was slain." Tears threatened his eyes but he blinked them back, daring not to show any pint of fear. "This is the way it has been and shall always be. Never has the curse been broken but one day…" _

"_Signless, can I go play now?" A younger Karkat asked, his eyes wide but naive. Shakily he smile. "Of course, child." _

He was too young to understand but now it all made sense. Maybe that's why he related to the movie so well… the whole aspect of it. The tragedy of a love story so well known.

If he continued to see Sollux… he would kill him.

* * *

I am sorry for my lack of posts i promise they'll be uploaded faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Dii2claiimer, Andrew Hu22iie owns Home2tuck

Speacial Thanks to :

glorifiedDeath & SkywardTrilogy

Chapter Song: Capable by KO

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Captor but Karkat is in no mood to see anyone." Kankri spoke in a calm voice. "Oh… well, can you tell him Tholluth Captor called? I'd really appreciate it." Sollux spoke in a weak voice. It had been a whole week without seeing him. The Gemini was very worried indeed. "Of course. I will tell him immediately, have a pleasant afternoon."

Sollux hung up his phone and collapsed on his bed sheets. Good Gog, of all times to get one of his migraines, why now? Damn it! For so long had the Psionic had had a crush on young Karkat Vantas. He was in love. In love with little wrinkle over his nose when he shouted at Gamzee for being a 'fuckass'. He was in love with the pale crimson blush that dusted his cheeks and his ass- ahem his assets… priority-wise and how he when about it. Yes. That was the story he was sticking with… oh hoofbeastshit. He wasn't going to lie every time he even so much thought of KK, lustful, erotic thoughts flooded his mind. He wanted to spend every moment of life with him, hold his hand and exchange more than words and thoughts he wanted him to be his lover and one day even married. Even if it was a human act some troll chose that life and it wasn't frowned upon in fact, it had grown increasingly popular over the past few years. Gog, he was getting ahead of himself but he's never felt such feels for any other troll. Well…

"_Sollux, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…" Crystal tears swelled in Aradia's eyes as she took her lover's hand in his. "What ith it… pleathe tell me we're not breaking up." It was a playful tone but as the smile left her face he knew. Somehow he had always known. For two years Aradia had been bedridden in the hospital, only getting worse but she was virgin Mary- a true angel and never showed how scared she truly was. "The treatment-it," She intook a deep breath and forced a smile. "It stopped working a long time ago. I'm dying." Sollux knew he must have been crying as he pulled him close. They stayed that way until fatigue took him._

Why did he suddenly remember that? A shuttered breathe escaped the barrier of his lips. A grave emotion washed over him. In an attempt to sooth his rocky waters he turned pulled his laptop onto his lap. In hopes that perhaps KK would be online. No such luck. Scrolling down the page he came across a recent post.

**T9 wh9m it may c9ncern:**

**This is Kankri Vantas,9f the Vantas family.**

**If y9u 6elieve this t9 6e a j9ke I can assure y9u that it is n9t. I am merely p9stung a message that my 6r9ther, Karkat Vantas asked me t9 p9st. His w9rds:**

"**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN IN SCHOOL. FAMILY PROMBLEMS, HEHEHE.'**

**That is all.**

**Sincerely, Kankri Vantas.**

Sollux's brow furrowed at the words, 'Family problems'

t was just like Aradia- she had locked herself in the room, away from the world.

_Her eyes had gone gray and pale, her fair skin now a translucent sheet over her bones. Her wavy black hair like a wild, untamed beast around her pixie-like features. "May I come in?" Her mother nodded, a weak smile touched her lips. She too was worn down from sickness but not her own. It was Aadia's. Her sadness had taken away her voice. The window was her source of entertainment. "AA? AA, ith me, Tholluth." He called, opening the door to see his love. "Are you feeling better?' He took a seat next to her on the window's seat cushion. Her eyes did not stray from the window. She was entranced by what was to come-drawn to her death the grave that loomed over her and the shadow that stretched farther with every passing second. Death would embrace her soon. He visited her every day for two weeks. Stop by, have a chat with the mother, journey up the staircase to visit her. One the fith day she was checked into the hospital._

"_AA, I love you. You know that right?"_

_For the first time in days she smiled and spoke._

"_And I love you Sollux."_

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Dii2claiimer I do not own Home2tuck.**

**As I was typing I was watching Doctor Who (2005) version… so I came off sounding British as I read it over. Yeah I really need to fix that.**

**In case you haven't notice I changed my username simply because someone tried to hack my last Email and copy my Tumblr and Youtube so if you see a Youtube channel like this: God Tier Jayden (With the spaces) it's not me. My channel has NO SPACES.**

**Chapter Song: Ako Na Lang by Zia Quion (Filipino)**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sollux's fingers rested soundly atop of the keyboard.

He had mid-term paper due and the screen was black.

Just a name.

Sollux Captor. Sollux that's his name. Born under the sign of Gemini, with yellow blood. His hair was a fetching shade of ebony and heterochromia eyes. One of blue and one of red, they were beautiful but not in his perspective. His eyes lacked the one object he had grown used to seeing- Karkat Vantas, a troll with nubby little horns and his lack of height he was a real cutie. He always stared with crimson eyes that displayed a deeper, vast and longing. His skin was a deep shade of grey with freckled cheeks, he scrunched up his nose when he was real upset. It had been a full week since he last saw Karkat. That's what was rummaging around in his brain, yeah. It made his heart quiver in fear just thinking about what the devil could be wrong. He hadn't even logged onto his Trollian account. It had to be something more than family problems. And even if it was how would that stop you from going to school or turning in the homework you could have completed on your own? Yeah something here seemed really fishy and it wasn't that damned tuna and honey sandwich Mituna had made. Poor guy ever since he had been his accident he had ever been the same. When he and Sollux had been playing on the playground but fell, obtaining a scar that nearly cracked his head open. The doctors then said he would never be the same and they were right. It wasn't that Mituna wasn't intelligent it was just he had a short attention span and he was very hyper (I have ADHD, guys). But he was an amazing brother none the less. "Tholl-Thollux? Do you have my Ga-Gameboy?" And a stutter, a damn annoying one but he's grown used to it. He was dating a mute named Kurloz. He was a sweet man a little too old for him but he treated him well. Like he worshipped him, Kurloz kept Mituna under constant watch and never left his side, a trustworthy fellow but… kind of… creepy. He didn't speak a word but Mituna could understand him just fine despite not being able to sign. But if Mituna trusted him that was good enough for Sollux. "No Mt, I haven't go athk Psi." He turned his attention back to the screen of his laptop and sighed but Mituna didn't leave. Instead he clumsily flopped onto the bed. "Whatth wrong? You're tho mad and-"

"It'th nothing MT Relationthip problemth thath all. Why don't you go to Kurloz'th houthe?" Mituna shrugged and tugged at the collar of his shirt before doing as suggested. "Oh but make thure he pickth you up." The older Gemini grumbled and went to his room to video-chat with his mute lover. If only his own love life were that simple and it very well could be if only Karkat would call him back and let him at least have a say in this game of leave a message and hope for a reply.

This had to end.

He stood quickly in his chair, grabbing his keys, and jacket from the hook on the back on his door. "MT, I'm going out do you want me to drop you off at Kurloz'th?" He nodded, grabbing the duffel bag he always brought. The two exited the house and got into Sollux's car. The more frustrated of the two didn't even noticed Mituna had turned on his annoying pop music, his mind was far too muddled to even pay heed to anything even the speed limit. As he pulled into the driveway of the Makaras, Mituna stumbled out the car looking as though he was going to blow chunks. Kurloz was already sitting in the porch and at the sight of his boyfriend's state ran to him and began to sign franticly as if his life depended on it. Sollux apologies half-heartedly and closed the door earning a confused look from Kurloz… as creepy as that painted face was.

Backing out the drive-way, he only had one thing in mind:

Confront KK.

And if he had to plough down the sweater wearing broken record machine to get to him- he would do it without a second thought.

* * *

**(Gasp) I uploaded? **

***CUE CLAPPING AUDIENCE ***

**Sorry the chapter is so short but next chapter he's finally going to speak to KK!**

**And maybe… just maybe they might kiss. It depends you know, how I'm feeling. (Laughs evilly) **


End file.
